Blood Shed
by Stormysky21
Summary: Roxas has a issue with cutting and it may lead to something bigger. Pray that Sora finds out soon and helps him...or things get out of hand!
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A suicidal Roxas; A Roxas and Sora fic! Enjoy anyone who likes those angst romance things!

Chapter 1

Roxas P.O.V

I had my reasons for cutting. All of the worlds that were made didn't have to know about it. Of course……..curiosity was always made for some unknown reason or other.

If you're wondering what is so miserable about my life……..it is everything! No one understands me. Not really.

Then……..at that moment………." Roxas! We have school!" That is Sora. My other. You know……the one who made me. Surprised that I didn't fuse with him. So was I, but the king found something where Namine and I could have our own bodies.

Something that could just make me a bigger freak. I hate what I am and wish that I wasn't here. I wish that I was……dead. Explain the cutting to you. It releaves all those wishes so that I don't hurt Sora.

Yeah…..back to Sora. The only reason that I would live. I care so much for him…….yet he barely even sees it in front of his face.

I walked down the staires and into the kitchen to get some Breakfast. " Hey, Roxas. Made breakfast today." he said. He usually makes Breakfast. I make Supper and sometimes Lunch if bored.

I saw that it was pancakes. " Thanks" I said, grabbing a plate.

Roxas P.O.V

" Hi Roxas! You got here just in time!" Namine told me. Namine and I were the only ones that were friends in this class……Science. We began on our notes so that class could get done quicker.

Soon the bell rang. I made my way to the bathroom to cut a few more cuts before my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora P.O.V

I sometimes wounder what goes on in Roxas' head. He just looks so………depressed. Riku watched me as I sat in a daze, not focused on homework…..or the teacher……or anything really. Just Roxas……just what seemed to be a depressed Roxas.

" You seem worried about him" he pointed out. " He seems depressed" I added. Silence filled the blank air as we sat there. It was a good thing that Roxas didn't have this class.

Riku sighed. " Those with rotten lives usually end up that way, Sora" he said. He had known Roxas the most out of all of us since he had to watch out for him during Roxas' time at Organization 13.

" What do you mean?" I asked. Riku just went back to his homework.

Sora P.O.V

When I got home, Roxas was already there, doing homework in the living room. " You just got home?" I asked. " Sort of" he said.

Sort of must have meant thirty minutes in his book. I sat down next to him. " Are you ok? You seem kind of down lately." I told him. He looked at me.

" You seem to be the only one who sees it" he said. I smiled gently. " Someone has to. If not me……than who, Roxas?" I said. He shrugged. I gently hugged him.

" I'll cook Supper tonight. You can have the time off." I said. " Why?" he said. " Because I am being nice and you need a break." I told him. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

" Thank you, Sora!" he said. I nodded, loving his scent.

Roxas P.O.V

-Nightmare-

Xemnas pushed me onto the bed, naked and slammed into me. I cried out in pain……wishing that someone would come, but knew that no one would come.

Axel was on a mission, Demyx was getting us groceries for the week,…….everyone was busy! I cried as he rammed himself deeper and deeper into me.

" You feel so good, Roxas" he purred. " No! Stop!" I sobbed.

-End Of Dream-

" Roxas, Roxas! Wake up! You're having a bad dream." That voice! Sora! I immidatly threw my arms around him and bawled until all of the tears were gone.

He gently rubbed my back, soothing me and telling me that everything would be ok and nothing would hurt me. " I'm right here" he said, making it all final. I snuggled deeper into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora P.O.V

Roxas had been in tears for a good hour last night before he fell asleep. When it was mourning and time to get ready for school, I asked him if he wanted to stay home for today.

" I need to stay caught up on my school work" he said. Wish that he didn't say that. He still looked like hell after last night's events. " Are you sure? You can stay home and get some rest. I won't care." I said

Riku showed up at our house to walk with us. He stared at Roxas oddly. " Get enough sleep?" h asked. " Not really" Roxas admitted. " A nightmare." I sighed.

Riku raised an eyebrow. " One of your bad ones by the looks of it. I thought that you were done with those, Roxas." he said. Roxas merely watched us.

" I want you to stay home and get some sleep……for me" I added. He sighed, defeated and went inside the house. " I can't believe you convinced him to stay home to get some rest." Riku muttered. " Did you see how he looked?" I said.

Riku nodded. " Yeah…….but not even Axel could get him to rest and they were close, Sora! That was magic right there!" he chuckled.

Roxas P.O.V

Took a nap…….like Sora asked. Didn't wake up until one or so. When I did wake up, I made myself lunch and sat down and watched t.v.

Not much was on. Random junk that you find in the afternoon on weekdays, but that was it. Did this for awhile before I got bored and then I went back to my room and went through homework so that I would be caught up.

Mabe I could cut. A release from the pain…….anything! That always helps with something! I went to get my knife from my drawer and pulled up my sleeve.

Slowly, I dragged it across my arm. Again…..and again…..and………" Roxas! I'm home!" Sora! Better put it away or he will see all of the blood. More like I better clean up this mess.

I went to get some towels and a bucket of water. It wouldn't take long.

Sora P.O.V

I heard shuffling around upstaires and decided to check his room. I went up to his room and saw a knife and……blood. Roxas came back with a bucket of water and towels.

I rose an eyebrow. " You have blood on your floor" I pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Roxas P.O.V**_

_**Shit! He went in here before I cleaned up! " Yeah" I said, trying to stay calm. Being a nobody and a ex-organization member, he could mabe have a lot of things in his head. Mabe I was safe. Just mabe! " Let me see you're wrists!" he said.**_

_**Damn it! I pulled off the jacket that I was whearing to revealing the cuts that I had just made and a dozens of others. **_

_**Sora P.O.V**_

_**There was a lot. More than a month's worth of them. " What are you making for Supper?" I asked. A look of surprise fell on his face.**_

" _**You don't hate me?" he said.**_

_**Roxas P.O.V**_

_**The main reason why I never told anyone was because I didn't want Sora to hate me. Sora shrugged. " I could never hate you. I care about you, Roxas. Now, go cook something and lets talk like we always do!" he said.**_

_**I smiled and hugged him tightly……this time, kissing him gently on the lips. " Thank you" I said.**_

" _**You don't have to thank me. It's what I am good at!" he said.**_

_**Sora P.O.V**_

" _**You two are a couple now" Riku told me. I nodded. That and Roxas was more open with me about his cutting. We were seated in the lunch room with our lunch trays. **_

_**Roxas came over and sat down next to me. " Hey Roxas! I see that you are doing well!" Riku told him. I glanced at him. He was still cutting, but we both planned on visiting Axel in Twilight Town tomorrow.**_

_**Something no one knew about. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxas P.O.V

It had been awhile since I had been in Twilight Town. When we got there, Sora lead me to a café to wait for Axel. He had arrived within 15 minutes.

" Hey Roxy! Haven't seen ya! You're looking good!" he said. " He's cutting himself" Sora said, going right to the point. Axel rose an eyebrow at me.

" Pretty much suspected it. You have had a rough life, tolerating Xemnas and all that crap!" he said. At least someone knew. Sora glanced at me. " Xemnas wasn't that big of a sweetheart" Axel explained to Sora.

" He beat you if you didn't litsen" I said. Sora sat down, drinking the coffee that I ordered him.

He had pretty much figured that my life sucked all on his own. Why hide anything? " I was raped and beaten when I lived in the World That Never Was" I told Sora.

He looked at Axel for a lie. " He was. I caught them a few times and have had to save Roxas from them." Axel told Sora. I sighed. There wasn't always a hero. That was the one thing that I learned in my life.

" So………why are you cutting?" Axel asked. " Life sucks. You knew that, Axel." I said and went off on my way.

Sora P.O.V

Axel and I started a search party for Roxas when we ran into………." Demyx! What are you doing here?" Axel said in surprise. I remembered him.

He was that organization 13 member that loved playing with that band instrument more than anything! " You need to leave now." he said.

" Ok. Have you seen Roxas?" Axel said. Roxas stepped out from behind him. Demyx smiled. " He was listening to me play before you showed up. It was great to see him again. Haven't seen ya for awhile, pal. Now all of you go……..before Xemnas gets here!"

So that was what was what was wrong! Roxas wrapped his arms around Demyx in a hug before he followed us. Axel chuckled. " Trust him to let out info on where everyone is."

" Why?" I asked. " Anouther pal that worries for Roxas" Axel said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sora P.O.V**

**We got back some time around midnight. " Make yourself at home. You might just have to find a place to sleep." I told Axel. He shrugged. " Figured as much" he said.**

**He went into the living room and made a bed on the couch. " Thank you, Sora." he told me. **

**Sora P.O.V**

**School didn't really bother me. When I got there, I sat down in my desk and started on my homework. Roxas began his notes for another class since he got done with things so easily.**

**We were quite in that small class room until…….." Class this is your sub. Mr. Xemnas. Please treat him with respect." the principle said, coming in with none other than Xemnas.**

**Roxas froze and glared at that ass hole that had hurt my koi! Riku scowled at Xemnas. " You have got to be fucking kidding me" he muttered.**

" **Now class, we will begin on taking notes……Chapter 3 section 1 to be precise!" Xemnas said. The whole class opened up to that page in the book and started takeing notes. **

**Roxas glanced at me, hopeing for a way out. I gave him a small reassuring smile before………" Hmmmm………..you're supposedly a bright student, huh?" he said to Roxas. **

**Roxas shrugged. " That's what teachers think" he said. " Just litsen to them…..right." he said. Xemnas smiled. " Sure." he said. We watched him walk away and go back to the teacher's desk.**

" **That was close" Riku muttered to us. I nodded.**


End file.
